epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Page design and formatting
Much of this is terribly outdated, because we've procrastinated updating this article for years. Ask an active member for up-to-date standarts. Welcome to Epic Battle Fantasy Wiki! This page serves as tutorial explaining our local wiki organization related to the construction and design of various types of pages. For basic information and help in editing see Epic Battle Fantasy Wiki:Community Portal and . To improve the quality and consistency of our wiki we decided to standardize certain types of articles. Below you will find models of such pages, with some tips and explanations. Numbers indicate the section, while bullets indicate information that respective section should feature. So let's get started! Foes and Bosses pages This is probably the biggest and most complicated page type, but isn't really that hard to understand. 0. Initial Paragraph: *Start the page by inserting this nice infobox template - Template:FoeEBF3 or Template:FoeEBF4, or both one after another if necessary. Don't be afraid of them. *After that, how about beginning the text with a quote? Maybe a bestiary entry, or a memorable character comment? Wikitext tip - :"(quote)" - (source, aka Bestiary/Character's name) *Finally the first actual phrase, begin by writing foe's name and then include some most basic info about it, such as what game it appears in, what area it inhabits. After that, in case of bosses you may also include a brief background, and if this enemy is also available as a summon, mention that. 1.Appearance *Description of this foe's visual appearance. 2.Overview *Description of what this enemy "does" - Is it dangerous? How it fights? What is its main weakness? And stuff like that. 3.Attacks and Abilities *List of this foe's attacks. *If an enemy has some other abilities that are not necessarily attacks, describe them below the list. 4.Strategy - only for bosses, for normal foes skip that section. Strategy is basically a guide, or a handful of tips, it divides into to sub-sections: 4.1 Equipment - what equipment should player use against this boss? *Introduction for the boss battle. *Description of what the player's equipment should focus on. *GearTable template, to put your recommended items in a clear visual form. 4.2 Battle *Strategy guide goes here. 5. Rewards - what does defeating this foe give? *Template:LootTable to list what "drops" from this enemy. *If there is a medal related to this enemy (mostly bosses) then mention that below the template. 6. Summon - only if this foe is also available as a summon, if not just ignore this section. *Summon's icon. *Where is/How to get this summon. *Its Power and SP cost. *Description of how it works. 7. Trivia - naturally, if there is no trivia just ignore this section. *Trivia Categories: Games it appeared in, in order. "Foes" if a normal foe, "Bosses" if a boss (some enemies have both). "Summons" if it is available as a summon. Few examples: Mighty Oak, Mad Cactus, Friend Dog Skills pages Relatively simple. Shouldn't be much of a problem... I think. 0. Initial Paragraph: *In-battle picture of the skill on top of the page, if there is one uploaded. *A quote may be nice - character's comment upon casting skill for the first time? *Skill's name and some basic information: what games it appeared in, who can use it, and possibly its element. 1. Description *Description of skill's animation *Description of skill's effect (this two points can be written either in two paragraphs or merged into one, depending on their length and your writing style). 2. Epic Battle Fantasy X - where X is the number of the game, this section features game-specific information about the skill's appearance (repeat this section for each of its appearances): *How to get this skill (only if it is not available by default) *Changes done to the skill in relation to it's previous appearance, if there are any (naturally, this won't be present in the skill's first appearance section), and/or properties unique to this appearance not present in others. *If EBF1 or 2 - Skill's MP cost, possibly Power, and related Skill Bonuses. *If EBF3 or 4 - Template:SkillTable instead, this one is cool! 3.Trivia - naturally, if there is no trivia just ignore this section. *Trivia Categories: Games it appeared in, in order. "Skills/Spells" if it appeared at least once as a normal skill, "Summons" if it appeared at least once as a summon, and "Limit Breaks" if it appeared at least once as a limit break. All characters this skill can by used by, in order pattern: Matt, Natalie, Lance, Anna. Few examples: Ion Cannon, Bind, Guardian (skill), Barrier, Meow Meow Equipment pages This one is fairly similar to the Skills' pages. Category:Help